A refrigerator with a function for controlling caloric intake for the purpose of health care has been known. Meanwhile, for health care, it is effective to, not only control caloric intake, but also manage biological information such as a body weight, a blood pressure, and a complexion from which it is possible to estimate the health condition of the person.
However, under current actual conditions, it is difficult to continue to, for example, manage biological information by consciously using measuring instruments such as a weight scale and a blood-pressure gauge, which deteriorate over time.